Professor Layton: Truth Or Dare
by Lucy Ann Brooks
Summary: What happens when the fans of PL send in dares for the characters? Only one way to find out
1. Getting Started

**Okay, I love writing my BTR Truth or Dare so much, so I've decided I'll make another, but for Professor Layton.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them, I wouldn't be on here, no duh**

**

* * *

**Me: Okay! Who's ready to play Truth or Dare?

Luke: Uh, I'm a little scared

Me: How can you be scared? We haven't gotten any dares yet, Silly

Luke: (sighs)

Professor: I'm not sure this is-

Me: The best idea? Of course it is

Professor: It's not very lady-like to-

Me: Interupt people? I know, but it's so much fun! Oh! I've got a dare for you, Professor

Professor: And what would that be?

Me: I dare you to go 3 chapters without giving anyone here a "That's what a Gentleman does" speech, seriously, those can get annoying

Professor: )':

Me: but we love you anyways! Okay, moving on, we have many people here. Everyone from The Curious Village, Diabolical Box, and Unwound Time/Last Time Travel. If you want to dare anyone else, feel free

* * *

**I can't reaaly do anything without you PL fans! So send in dares and questions!**


	2. Hats and Too Much Coffee

**Hello again!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: What do you think?

* * *

**Me: We're back, people!

Luke: (balancing on his chair) This is kinda fun!

Me: Lemme try (balances on my chair.) This _is_ fun! (falls down) On second thought, not so much. . .

Layton: Now, Luke, it's not very-

Me: (fake obnoxious cough) What were you going to say, Professor?

Layton: (clears throat) Erm, nothing at all, my dear

Me: Wonderful. (looks at computer) Hey, look, dares and questions!

* * *

**Paige Fox**

**Hmmm...this sounds like fun...All right, I'll jump right in!**

** Layton: I dare you to drink coffee. But not just one cup! Oh no! A WHOLE POT OF IT. By yourself. Start gulping! (Oh, and you can have as much sugar and cream as you want; I'm not that cruel)**

** Luke: Did your mother knit you that sweater? Or is she the "I only make teddy bears" kind of mum?**

** Flora: I dare you to step dance on top of the crumbling tower of St. Mystere.**

** Katia: Since you knew the truth behind Folsense, what did you see when you entered it? Did you see it all bright and coloured, like everyone else, or did you just see it how it was in reality?**

** Yes, I think that will do.

* * *

**Me: I also think that will do :)

Layton: But I don't enjoy coffee :'(

Me: You'll get over it, now start drinking that coffee

(magic coffee pot)

Luke: Yes, my mother did make me this sweater and I like it very much

Me: so do I, you look so adorable :3

Flora: (transported to tower)

Me: Dance!

Flora: (dances)

(Tower falls)

Flora: Ahhhh! (falling fast)

Luke: shouldn't you save her?

Me: (examening my nails) Fine!

Flora: (falls into her chair)

Me: Happy?

Luke: Quite

Katia: I admit, I _did_ know the truth about Folense, but I didn't know what to expect. When I went through the tunnel of the station, I saw the old pictures of Folsense. So I did see the beautiful town of the past.

Me: Thank you, Katia :)

* * *

**girly.34**

**Layton - I dare you to dance in hip hop clothes and dance to dizze rascal**

** Luke - I dare you to take off your hat and keep it off for this fanfiction**

** Don Paolo - Why do you hate Professor layton?**

** Katia - (nice hair by the way) why did you jump behind the professor when Anton thought you were Sofia?**

* * *

Layton: (hip hop clothes) I don't like this. . .

Me: Too bad, it's your dare

Layton: (dances) :'(

Luke: Alright. . .(takes off hat)

Me: (puts Luke's hat on) I always loved this hat!

Don Paolo: Simple. I can!

Me: That's not a very good answer

Don Paolo: Why should it matter what you say? (jumps out the window)

Me: Don't!

(crash!)

Layton:. . .(continues drinking coffee)

Me: We're on the 17 floor. . . oh well XD Professor, you shouldn't drink it all at once. . .you'll get-

Layton: (jittery)

Me: Just like that. . .Katia, your turn

Katia: Thank you very much :) I was scared and didn't know what to do. I didn't have the courage to tell him I wasn't my grandmother

Me: (sniffles) When Anton read Sofia's letter, I cried :(

* * *

**pikminlover666**

**yay fun fun timeXD**

** dares|**

** luke:eat 12 pies in 60 secs**

** layton:go one week with out tea**

** truth|**

** flora:were did u learn how to cook?**

** and well thats all iv come up wit so far**

* * *

Luke: (scarfs down 2 pies in 13 seconds) This is too easy (eats 5 more in 20) Ugh, . . .(eats 5 last pies just in time) I do not feel good (passes out)

Me: I-I think he's tired. . .(pokes Luke wit a stick) Luke. . .are you breathing, Buddy?

Layton: :( No tea? (drinks coffee)

Me: I think he'll get over it soon XD Flora, where _did_ you learn how to cook?

Flora: I sort of learned on my own

Me: (to myself) that makes sense. . .

Luke: (wakes up) My stomach hurts. . .

Me: Gosh, Luke, I can't imagine why XD You get some rest while I try to get the Professor outta that tree- wait, what?

Layton: (outside the window hanging onto a tree) HELP!

Me: (facepalm) That's it, no more coffee for him. . .

* * *

**Okay. . . I know I have some more dares, but I've gotta go for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**


	3. Luke Hats and Klaus' Hugs :3

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Professor Layton characters, no one would be able to have Luke or Klaus. They'd be MINE! MINE!**

**I cannot believe Professor Layton and the Unwound Future is coming out a week earlier than expected!**

**September 12, 2010 for the US!  
**

**

* * *

**Me: Wow, Luke, this hat is awesome! No wonder you never take it off, well, until the last episode anyway

Luke: I wish I could have it back. . .

Me: Aww! (makes Luke a new Luke hat.)

(After many times stabbing myself with the needle. . .)

Me: Luke! I made you a new one!

Luke: It looks just like my old one! (puts hat on) I feel complete!

Me: As you should. . .

* * *

**ThePhantomWolf**

**Mwahahaha! I love coming up with dares. LAYTON! I dare you to take off your hat, your hair can't be that bad, (seriously does he have the centre of gravity under there, that thing doesn't come off!) :) **

** Now for my crack dare. LUKE AND FLORA, STEP FORWARD. I handcuff you two together and throw the key in this here pool, full of peanut butter! (too bad if either of you are allergic, sorry) you two have to go dive in and find the key. XD**

** Are those dares suitable? I bet that your dare story will turn out well, good luck!

* * *

**Me: I know why his hat doesn't come off, but, if you wanna know, you can send me a message and let me know, I could tell you if you really wanted to know

Layton: (takes off his hat) I guess one episode won't hurt. . .

Me: It truly depends on the length of the episode, Professor. Luke, Flora! Handcuff time! (handcuffs them together) Neither of you are allergic to peanut butter, are you?

Both: Nope!

Me: Good, cause the key is at the bottom of this pool filled with peanut butter. Good luck

Both: (dive in)

Me: I'll check in on them later

* * *

**ThePhantomWolf  
**

**Coffee! Hehe, it's funny, I can't wait for the next chapters.**

** PS: Can I borrow Luke's hat? I've wanted to wear it, it looks funny.

* * *

**Me: Well. . .(makes another Luke hat) here! Take this!

Don Paolo: Why would they want that?

Me: (growls) I worked really hard on it!

Don Paolo: And it shows! Don't hurt me!

Me: Pssh, wimp

* * *

**Arcasylem Alexia **

**Kluas, I dare you to hug me. :3**

**

* * *

**Me: Klaus. Hug her!

Klaus: (hugs Arcasylem Alexia)

Me: Good :) Now hug me!

Klaus: (hugs me)

* * *

**Ratiosu **

**Okay!**

** Layton: I dare you to kiss Legal on the lips! (I cannot believe that this wasn't done yet)**

** uwu; -guilty as charged-

* * *

**Me: Ew. . .sorry, but I'm not a huge yaoi fan . . .but a dare is a dare

Layton&Klaus: (kiss) Ew! Disgusting!

Me: That bad?

Both: (mouthwash)

Me: I guess so. . .

* * *

**charcargo****  
**

**Ok, my turn! All of these are more like questions but... it could be fun answering them ;)**

** Ramon: Why are your lips purple?**

** Layton: Why are you, like, the only character in the game with dot eyes?**

** Layton again: Where did you learn to fence?**

** Flora: Is there something going on between you and Luke?

* * *

**

Ramon: Is there something wrong with the fact my lips are purple?

Me: hehe, no, not at all, Ramon. . .

Layton: I wouldn't know

Me: You should ask the person that drew him. . .I kinda wonder that sometimes too. . .Professor, where _did_ you learn how to fence?

Layton: Claire and I learned to fence together

Me: Aww! :3 Claire! (goes to the pool) Did y'all find the key yet?

Luke: Yeah!

Me: I can't believe it. . .so, anyway, is there anything going on between you two?

Flora: A friendship, yes

Luke: Anything more, no

Me: Good to know. . .

* * *

**Sallytracey **  
**  
**

**Hey, this is brilliant! Can you please write more? I will send you dares if you want, and I'm sure others have. I think you're a great, hilarious author, and I can't wait to see more!**

* * *

Me: Aww, thank you, that's very sweet of you :) Well, I'm done with dares now. . .hope to get more soon!


	4. Peanut Butter and Cat Fights!

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said before, if I owned them, no one would know who Klaus or Luke are!

* * *

**Me: Okayy, we got some more stuff to do!

Klaus: Oh, wonderful

Me: (takes his hat and hits him with it) No more sarcasm from you!

Klaus:. . .

Me: I'm just kidding! (hugs)

* * *

**detectiveatwork  
**

**Ok I have a few dares becuz I love this story anyway on with the dares!**

** Layton: I dare you to not Say anything this whole famfic chap**

** Luke: I dare you to break your own leg and jump off a cliff( any saying Layton hehehehehehhe)**

* * *

Me: You heard, well, read the dare, Professor, no talking!

Professor: (nods)

Luke: A-are you sure?

Me: Don't worry, you'll be fine

Luke:(jumps off cliff & dies)

Me: Noooooo! LUKE! (author powers)

Luke: (Alive and no broken bones) I'm alright? (sighs)

Me: I don't want you to die! You're too darn cute!

Luke: Thank you :3

* * *

**Sallytracey**

**Loving it! Okay, I've thought of a few. Is it okay if some people get dared twice? *listens* I'm going to assume that silence was a yes.**

**Okay.**

**Flora, give Professah instant tea.**

**Professah: Drink it.**

**Luke: You can talk to animals, right? Well, tell Claudia you love her.**

**Professah: Tug on Claudia's tail for having a love affair with Luke.**

**Anton: Eat something that Flora cooked with the remains of the pool of peanut butter. Cannot be pb&j sandwiches!**

**Luke: Let Katia do your hair and makeup. Don't worry, I know you'd look cute anyway!**

**I think that's it, for now. Oh, wait, one last dare, for all of you, this time: Do not hate me. Please? I love you!**

* * *

Flora: (reluctantly hands the professor instant tea) H-here you go, Professor

Professor: (nodding 'thank you' drinks tea. spits it out)

Me: Uh. . you didn't like it?

Professor: (shakes his head 'no')

Me: That's okayyy (gives him new tea) here you go

Professor: (drinks tea. Smiles)

Me: (walks into the kitchen) Erm. . .Flora? What are you making?

Flora: Peanut butter soup! (continues cooking) want to try it?

Me: Um, no thanks, not a big fan of peanut butter (jk, I really like peanut butter) (runs)

Anton: What is she making?

Me: Uh, it's a surprise!

Anton: Okay. . .

Flora: I'm done! (gives soup to Anton)

Anton: (eats some. Dies)

Me:. . .(brings him back to life) He loved it!

Luke: Claudia is a boy, didn't you know that?

Me: I knew! it's really weird though. . .

Luke: (reluctantly) I . . . love. . .you . . .Claudia

Claudia: Meow? (What the heck?)

Luke: Yeah, I didn't think you'd buy it. . .

Layton: (tugs on Claudia's tail)

Claudia: (attacks the Professah)

Me: BAD KITTY! BAD! (hits Claudia wit a baseball bat. . .not hard. . .)

Claudia: (leaves)

Me: Phew. . I hate cats (sneezes) and I''m allergic to them too! (sneezes)

Katia: Aw, Luke, don't you look cute!

Luke: (looks in a mirror and screams like a little girl)

Me: You do look cute! but you can go wash off the makeup and stuff

Luke: (runs away to the bathroom)

Me: We don't hate ya. right, guys?

All: (group mumble)

Me: I'll take that as a 'right!'

* * *

**Okay, done for now, Review please!**


End file.
